personalarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Éador
Kingdom of Éador The Kingdom of Éador is the faction located in an unexplored continent to the west of Medu. While officially known as Occasus, to the Eaderians, it’s referred to as “Éodrac,” referencing the dragon-like shape of the continent. They’re quite isolated and disconnected with their neighbors, though their technology still seems to be on-par, being around medieval or early renaissance era. The names of the founders of Éador is largely unknown, though, it's a popular belief that they were descendants from the Kingdom of Brytenarth. Éador reached the height of its power during the Starc Dynasty, where King Stedfyr and his heirs were able to consistently expand on Éador's power. However, a civil war, plagues, and repeated attacks from the Ceastergrime caused it to fall into decline and decay. The Kingdom of Éador had 13 kings in its line, 12 of whom split between three dynasties before King Stedfyrd II was killed and his heir disappeared at the Second Battle of Stakkrfell. Culture With Éodrac mostly consisting of open fields and hills, Eaderian culture has fostered a natural love for horses, and emphasizes its importance in travel, combat, and just several aspects in daily life. Owning a horse is usually a sign of respect in all classes, Eaderians are taught how to tame, train and care for horses from a young age. This eventually extended to a love and value for nature, and the beauty and purity of the Eaderian countryside. Gender Traditions Male Role From a young age, young boys are taught by their parents, or by a hired instructor, to hunt and fight on foot - using swords and polearms. In some cases, the boy would also be taught archery and javelin throwing. If the young boy lived in an urban environment, he also would've been taught unarmed combat, as well as fighting unarmed against armed brigands. The streets of the cities weren't safe, with brigands and criminals blending in amongst the crowd. Those of noble descent had the additional tasks of studying rhetoric, science, mathematics, art and history, as well as having to learn how to lead armies, manage logistics, finances, conducting diplomacy, as well as employing tactics and strategy on the field. Female Role While it was ultimately a young girl's choice to learn how to fight, they were usually required to learn housework - cooking, repairing, cleaning, sewing and weaving, etc. The production of healthy babies was also important to women at the time, so they were required to be physically fit, in order to produce healthy offspring. So they were trained in gymnastics, dancing, horseback riding, and other sorts of athletic activities. As a result, Eaderian women were known for being generally beautiful and physically fit. Those of noble descent were also required to take up education, and unlike the commoners, were required to train in unarmed combat, in order to prevent being captured ransom, or be seized by lustful hands. Music Music in Éador differs greatly, depending on the social class you're on. Music on upper-class occasions like banquets will usually have a slow tempo, with an elegance ambiance to it. Lyres and lutes are commonly the most prominent instruments. The nobles and officers are also the only ones who are actually aware of the national anthem, and will sing it in honor of the king upon entering the royal court. Music in the lower classes are mostly found in bars - drinking songs. There are other songs for courting, plays, or marching songs for soldiers. However, Éador is known for its general love for ale and whiskey, and it's much stronger than the drinks than the other four factions. So, drinking songs are very prominent amongst the lower classes. Some noblemen who may not really feel to be in line with their aristocratic position may also enjoy these songs. Many of the songs also have several variations, modified by groups or individuals for humor or preference or other reasons. Eaderian Religion Eaderian religion centers around the knowledge that nature is guarded by spirits, and rituals are conducted to maintain a peaceful equilibrium between them. It is also known among Eaderians that the spirits were created by the Requilli. Though, unlike other religions, it doesn’t center around beliefs. They didn’t believe that these spirits existed, they knew that they always have, and they worship and thank these spirits for keeping the countryside as orderly and harmonious with men as it is. Death and the Afterlife An Eaderian funeral would usually involve putting the deceased person in a boat, decorated with jewels and carved patterns for good luck. A few items would be put in his boat - whether it be his weapons, his creations or whatever may have been special to him while he was alive. A short prayer would be held for the man, and the boat would then sail on to the sea. In Éador, there was a prominent belief that the world beyond the sea was the afterlife, or the Heordun. ''A land of eternal peace and rest. Sailing a dead person off would mean that his spirit would travel towards ''Heordun, ''where he would be able to rest. General Aesthetic Eaderian Female Clothing.jpg Eaderian Male Clothing.jpg Grundefreine.jpg Seolcrst.jpg Etymology The name 'Éador' is derived from the Anglo-Saxon words, “friesian,” meaning ‘Horse,’ and “bealdor,” meaning ‘Master.’ History Descendants of Brytenarth (AR 1918 - NA 2) After the Great War, the Kingdom of Brytenarth had been completely destroyed, most of its great cities and fortresses razed to the ground by the ''Dimen. The remaining Narthians who had fought with the Frodinians in Medu returned to Éodrac to resettle their lands, receiving the help of the Dúnaryth in the process. However, due to the terrible living conditions, plague and sickness often struck these early settlers, weakening the gifts the Reliquii had given to them. The new generation was physically weaker than the Narthians, however, they were more resistant to disease, and could thrive in their environment as the Dúnaryth slowly restored the countryside. On NA 2, Aldryf Galdrere proclaimed himself as the first King of Éador, and this new generation became known as 'Eaderians.' Early Years (NA 2 - NA 89) In its early stages, Éador was an unremarkable state on the continental, and even the local stage. Its inhabitants weren't rich, there were no grand walls or cities, and no huge battles between huge armies with equally huge stakes. Éador's army was most likely a few hundred men (200, at most) bolstered by private militias led by their feudal lords to go on annual raids, or to defend against one. Byrestef would have probably been but a decently-sized village at the time, built across a river, with many of its hands working on the crops and cattle herds everyday. The Brynian War (NA 89) Things would change on NA 89, when they encountered the Realm of Éalbryn, a nearby kingdom to their west. Aldryf would order the abduction of Brynian women during a feast he had invited them to, and would lead to the Brynian War, lasting only a few weeks before ending in the unification of the Realm of Éalbryn and Kingdom of Éador due to an appeal for peace from the abducted women. Aldryf was slain during the Siege of Byrestef, so Eftgard Wylfen ascended to the throne instead, starting the Line of Kings. The Wylfen Dynasty (NA 89 - 410) The rule of the Wylfen Dynasty consisted of three kings - Eftgard, Nedryth and Fyrdrold. They were all great kings and had many accomplishments, Sáwelyn was built in Arodfyr during this time, and the construction of the City of Stakkrfell had started. The Kinstrife of the South (NA 255) On NA 255, a coup d'etat was executed in Byrestef, as several of the conspirators attempted to execute Nedryth Wylfen and his generals. However, due to infighting and the intervention of the Dúnaryth, all of the assassination attempts were foiled, and its ring leaders executed. The Cantwarstán Army, which had attempted an invasion directly after the coup, was defeated by Eaderian forces. The Great Strife (NA 410) The end of the Wylfen dynasty was marked with tragedy as a plague known as 'The Great Strife' spread throughout the continent, which led to the death of Fyrdrold Wylfen, as well as his three children.This left a power vacuum in Éador, though Dúnaryth installed a cousin of Fyrdrold on the throne, a man named Aidan Starc. The Starc Dynasty/The Golden Age (NA 410 - 1178) The rule of the Starc Dynasty consisted of seven kings, and marked the golden age of Éador. The City of Stakkrfell and Friansted would be built. The great fortress of Earendel would also be built, and tested during the time of this dynasty. The Kingdom of Éador would also receive the Dúnaryth's eternal gratitude, and would plant the Fyrellen, the trees of light, and would mark the Four Crown Jewels of Éador. However, despite the splendor that Éador would see during this time, there was also its share of mysteries. The most prominent one being the fact that every king of the Starc dynasty were only presumed to be dead, as they had all mysteriously disappeared, and their bodies were never found. The Northern Wars (NA 821 - 829) The Northern Wars were a series of wars fought between the Sujan and Folu Tribes, as well as the Realms of Benorath and Estath. The Sujan and Folu Tribes had abnormally and exponentially grew in number and strength, and had launched invasions against Benorath and Estath in an effort to wipe them out. They were largely successful, as no Benorian or Estar army could stand against them. Though, Ethelwulf Starc would decide that Éador would intervene, joining the war against the Sujan and Folu Tribes. The Southern Wars (NA 822 - 846) The Duchy of Cantwarstán, seeing Eaderian armies being committed to the north, formed a coalition with the Kingdom of Feor and the Súfan City States and declared war on the Kingdom of Éador. Stedfyr Starc quickly responded by leaving his armies in command of his generals in the north to fight the coalition army, though he'd only fight a losing defensive campaign. He fought the bloodiest battles at the Siege of Friansted and the Battle of Sáwelyn on NA 827. However, after the Northern Wars ended on NA 829, he was able to rally a bigger, more experienced force and quickly started to push the coalition army back, though it would take 17 more years before he could finally get the last members of the coalition to surrender. The Southern Wars would also lead to the founding of the Knights of Feor. The Sujan-Folu Invasion (NA 920 - 926) On NA 920, the Sujan and Folu Tribes launched another invasion of the Kingdoms of Benorath, Estath and Éador. The resulting war would result in the collapse of Benorath and Estath, the remnants of their armies and refugees fleeing to Éador, which also almost collapsed until the Sujan-Folu armies were repulsed at the Siege of Earendel. To accommodate the influx of refugees, Rúnim built the castles of Fieldgard and Fellbury, along with a few villages around it, and left the two regions under the command of Aelfraed, King of Benorath and Grédryht, King of Estath. These two regions would become known as Brýnorath and Estinia. The Civil War (NA 1302 - 1306) The assassination of the last king of the Starc Dynasty, Théofel Starc, marked the end of the golden age, and the start of the civil war, as the region of Cantwarstán would once again launch a revolt against Éador, the revolting armies would also reach Byrestef, even storming the city. Théofel's son, Gwined, rallied the garrison and launched a counterattack, but was slain in the fighting, and his forces were routed. On NA 1304, Byrestef was taken by the revolt and was sacked, and the new ruler, Rufra Téafor proclaimed the Empire of Cantwarstán. However, a week later, Éador launched a counter-revolt, led by her brother, Forden Téafor. This would lead to another round of civil war, lasting two years until Rufra was finally defeated, and executed by the Knights of Feor. Once Byrestef was retaken and the Kingdom of Éador restored, Forden saw that the leaves of the Fyrellen of Byrestef had withered, and the tree had stopped shining. An ill omen for his ill-gotten dynasty. The Téafor Dynasty/The Age of Crisis (NA 1304 - 1312?) The Téafor dynasty, whose beginning is marked by a usurped throne and a bloody set of civil wars, also marked the beginning of the Age of Crisis, as Éador started to decline, and the Sujan-Folu Tribes started to skirmish much more frequently at the border, sensing their weakness. The War of the Relics (NA 1306) On NA 1306, the Sujan and Folu Tribes would once again launch a massive invasion against Éador, but this time, they were led by the Dúnarýne. Their initial attack was overwhelming successful, as they had taken the City of Stakkrfell, and the Stakkrfell Mines along with it. Forden launched a counterattack in an attempt to retake it, but the Battle of Stakkrfell ended in a pyrrhic victory, with Forden being one of the fallen. The Sujan-Folu Invasion would be blunted at the Battles of Fieldgard and Fellbury, when a coalition force of Benorian, Estar, Eaderian troops, aided by the Knights of Feor and the Dúnaryth, would ground the war into a bloody stalemate, as both sides wrestled for control for Brýnorath and Estinia. Military Recruitment Process An Eadrian field army, or Feldhere, would usually be jointly commanded by the king and a field marshal (Steallere). The recruitment process was a well-organized working system. # The old, the infirm, females as well as the clergy were all required to pay an agreed upon amount of money for the equipment, supplies, and wages of the soldiers. # Troops were provided by contracts with various feudal lords and knights. The agreements included a specified number of troops, the time they would be serving, as well as the amount of pay per man enlisted. # Feudal tenants will be managing the fiefs in absence of their lords. During recruitment, there are usually three groups that are mentioned. # The physically fit and capable to equip themselves. # Those who are fit but not financially capable. # Those who are not fit but financially capable. The men in the first category were required to serve in person. Those in the second one were armed and provisioned by the third. In addition, men of military age with an income exceeding the one expected of their social class were required to contribute a fee according to how well-off they were. Hierarchy of Command The Decan Eaderian troops were usually organized into groups of ten, or Decan, ''led by an ''Ealdor. ''These groups would usually share the same camp and tent, manage their own food, take care of their own equipment and such. They would march in the same column, and was in charge of electing their own leader, who was usually the most experienced man in the group. The men in a ''Decan ''would usually group themselves into pairs, who would go on guard duty together, watch each others' backs during combat, and if one of them were killed, the other would be tasked would informing that man's family, as well as providing funds for his funeral rites. The Déma Ten ''Decans ''would be arranged into units of a hundred men, called ''Déma, ''which was led by a ''Forgen. Each Déma ''was unique in their own sense - they had their own standards, their own traditions, and many would openly joke about how one ''Déma ''was better than the other. The commanding officer of a ''Déma, ''the ''Forgen, would be usually promoted by their superiors, and once promoted, they held life-or-death power over the men in their unit. They would also choose a man to be second-in-command, or the Forwise, they were the ones in charge of the training and discipline of the Déma, ''and had the responsibility of making sure nobody would flee during combat, they could also take over for the ''Forgen ''if it became necessary. The Scirden Five ''Démas ''were arranged into a unit of five-hundred men, called the ''Déma. ''In a single army (''Fierd), there would be four Scirdens ''present, and if generals were to move infantry blocks, they would be moving ''Scirdens. Each Scirden ''had its own unique trumpet (and mounted ''Scirdens ''had horns), so they could receive an order at a moment's notice rather than having to use messengers. As each ''Scirden ''had five ''Démas ''with them, the most experienced ''Forgen ''would assume command of the ''Scirden, ''while the other four would act as advisers. If, for any reason, the chief ''Forgen ''was not available, the roles would shift, with the next most experienced ''Forgen ''taking command. Administrative and Service Roles Within the army, there were also several doctors, surgeons, camp prefects and followers as well as several other staff members dedicated to the logistics and condition of the army. Every soldier in the army was also trained in engineering skills so as to be able to construct their own fortified encampment quickly and efficiently during the night. Gerefierd With four foot ''Scirdens and roughly 5,000 cavalry would form a 7,000-man division called a Gerefierd, ''led by a ''Scylla. ''They were the basic strategic unit on the map rather than the field, and the ''Scylla ''would usually be composed of feudal lords, commanding the very own troops they have levied. Fierd Two or more (usually three) ''Gerefierds ''would form a ''Fierd, ''which was basically a corps and was led by a ''Steall, ''who were counts or dukes serving under the king. They could range around 14,000 to 21,000 troops, and like the ''Gerefierds ''they were made out of, they were self-sufficient. Feldhere The ''Feldhere ''is basically a field army, commanded jointly by the king and a man called the ''Steallere, ''the king's most experienced ''Steall. Either one could assume sole command if, for any reason, one of them was absent. Armies New Age (Ealddom) During their early years, Éador didn't have much for a military. They were less of an army and more of a collection of local raiding parties, bringing what weapons they had, and usually improving them through looting the equipment of their enemies. The best armor they had was usually padded leather or bronze, if they were particularly well-off. However, as Éador expanded, it started to improve its equipment and weapons substantially, utilizing gunpowder as they started to shift their doctrine towards mobility. Their infantry were equipped with muskets, and wore light, leather armor. Some units sported morions. Some were also equipped with pikes, and were also relatively lightly armored, equipped with a breastplate, along with some gauntlets. Even during the New Age, majority of Éador's armies were composed of cavalry. They were also lightly armored, having a morion and a cuirass, equipped with swords or sabers along with carbines. Some shock cavalry would still have lances, with flintlock pistols and swords to aid them in the charge. Most of the material for the equipment was found in the Mines of Stakkrfell, where enormous amounts of materials, gunpowder and dust were found. A city around these lands would be built, with castles to fortify and defend the city and the mines from harm. However, during the War of the Relics, on the First Battle of Stakkrfell, the mines fell to the Ceastergrime's forces, leaving all its resources to its use. This would cause a shortage in gunpowder and dust in the Eaderian military, and its leaders knew that they needed to adapt or they would not last much longer. War of the Relics Despite running out of the resources necessary to continue the mass production of gunpowder, the Eaderian armies are still a formidable force and proved to be a challenge to the Ceastergrime. Their main armies are quite well-equipped, with their infantry wearing half-plate on top of chainmail. They can wield swords or spears (it usually depends on the preferences of the unit, but many prefer to use swords), and they also have shields made out of multiple layers of wood and edged in metal, with the kingdom’s coat-of-arms painted on the front. Archers also wear the same armor. The Eaderian cavalry wear similar armor, but instead have Salletes for helmets. There are lightly armored units dedicated to guerilla fighting as well. However, while their professional force was indeed renowned and formidable, they had dwindled in numbers. Most of them had died out throughout the long duration of the war. So, to bolster their forces, they also recruited soldiers from their far-flung fiefdoms and vassals. Many of these auxiliaries had to buy and afford their own equipment, and were very much varied. However, they were still fiefdoms and vassals that prospered under Éador and was able to afford decent equipment. Foot soldiers and archers were able to afford reliable leather armor, with some being able to afford light chain mail. Most of the auxiliary cavalry also wore chain mail for protection, however, there were a few rich enough to afford lamellar armor. Many of them usually wielded swords and lances with shields made out of thick layers of wood, bearing the coat-of-arms of their respective region. Some may have decided to bring bows or javelins with them as well. There were also auxiliaries dedicated to guerrilla warfare. Fiefdoms of Éador Earendel Earendel is the great fortress of Éador, built atop an artificial hill, surrounded by mountains and forests, making it difficult to flank. It guards one of the main paths leading towards Byrestef, and serves as a last line of defense in case Fellbury and Fieldgard fall. It's one of the Four Jewels of Éador, a projection of its military strength. "The men of Éador were strong and tall and proud. They did not fear the Ceastergrime, and built their shining fortress of Earendel in full view of the Land of Shadow as if to challenge it to come forth and take it, if it dared." Fellbury One of the many stone castles built on the northern border to defend against the Ceastergrime. It's a frequent point of attack, and its garrison is a mix of Benorians and Estars from the fallen northern kingdoms. Fieldgard Fieldgard is in a state of constant battle, practically reaching a stalemate. Daily skirmishes and battles are often fought here, its troops are mostly composed of volunteers, supported and trained by a small professional group of soldiers and officers. Friansted Friansted is one of the Crown Jewels of Éador, as its one of its cultural centers, containing most of its cultural heritage, as well as sporting a huge mountain in the middle, with three bridges going around it, and many houses built into the mountain itself. The look of the village itself testifies to the architectural skill of the Eaderians, as well as a projection of wealth. Sáwelyn Sáwelyn is one of the Crown Jewels of Éador, a symbol of their spirituality and piety. It's a village built naturally within Arodfyr, one of the many forests where the Dúnaryth lived in. A place where Eaderians and Dúnaryth could coexist together, as well as conduct trade. Environment Éador has always encouraged for its population to reach an equilibrium with its natural surroundings, this is mostly due to the presence of spirits looking over them. However, some have also come to admired the appearance and ambiance of the countryside, as well as the wildlife that dwells there. 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg